Witch Hunt
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Clemont y Bonnie, dos hermanos cuentacuentos, cuentan una historia dramático-trágica sobre Misty, una chica que llegó a un pueblo para hacer una nueva vida, al poco tiempo de su llegada se enamora de Ash, el príncipe el reino, causando los celos de Serena, la sacerdotisa del pueblo, haciendo que la acuse de bruja, para dolor de Ash ¿Cómo acabará esta cacería de brujas?
1. La chica misteriosa

Hola! ¿Recuerdan cuando les hablé de mi fic Witch Hunt? Pues aquí está! Ahorita estoy trabajando en el capítulo 3 (porque son cinco) y esta esel primer drama/tragedia/romance que escribo en toda mi vida en cuanto a Pokémon -porque de toda mi carrera he escrito HGL- pero bueno

Está basado en la canción de Vocaloid "MAJO -Witch Hunt-" y pues bueno...va a haber de todo en esta comedia, comedia no les prometo mucha, pero al final meteré mi cuchara y conviviré con los personajes xD. En fin, sin más que decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Witch Hunt**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

_**Abrazando la cruz, alzo la vista al cielo,**_

_¡Penitenziagite! ¡Penitenziagite!__** (¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntete!)**_

_**La voz de las oraciones ya no se puede oír**_

_Opus transit in otium__** (La dedicación se ha convertido en un olvido)**_

_**Si vas a llamar a este amor brujería,**_

_¡Penitenziagite! ¡Penitenziagite!__** (¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntete!)**_

_**Deja que despierten las llamas del odio,**_

_¡La mortz est super nos!__** (¡La muerte se cierne sobre nosotros!)**_

* * *

_**I**_

_**La chica misteriosa**_

Había una vez, en un reino lejano, un par de hermanos pertenecientes a la clase noble, solían salir al pueblo dónde disfrutaban contarles cuentos a los que pasaban, ellos contaban aquellos cuentos sin ninguna intención más que hacer que la gente los disfrutara, allí todo tipo de gente los escuchaba.

Eran dos hermanos; Clemont y Bonnie. Bonnie parecían no tener más de 13 años, era rubia de cabello corto y profundos ojos azules, al ser de clase noble siempre vestir elegantemente pero cuando iba al pueblo siempre solía vestir un sencillo vestido color café. Clemond era el hermano mayor; tenía 15 años, y también era rubio de ojos azules, usaba gafas y es él quién casi siempre inventa los cuentos que él y su hermana relatan. Al ir al pueblo siempre lleva un sencillo traje de chaleco negro y pantalón café.

Ellos estaban ahí cada semana, cada viernes en la mañana para que la gente pueda escuchar un relato nuevo, siempre contaban desde cuentos fantásticos con hadas y princesas, hasta historias terroríficas de malvados fantasmas asesinos.

Hasta que un día…

Como cada mañana, Clemont y Bonnie corrían hacía su lugar acostumbrado, al centro del reino donde ya un pequeño grupo de personas los esperaban, los hermanos ya podían divisar de lejos a la gente.

–¡Corre Clemont! –decía Bonnie mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y apretaban el paso.

–¡Eso intento hermana! ¡Eso intento! –respondía Clemont mientras también se apuraba.

Al llegar a su lugar, la gente sonrió, no podían esperar a escuchar lo que ambos tenían preparado para su público, pero como los dos hermanos venían agitados decidieron dejarlos respirar primero:

–Perdón por la tardanza –se disculpó Clemont con la respiración agitada –No encontrábamos un buen cuento para relatar, así que tuvimos que inventar uno

–Pero aquí estamos –sonrió Bonnie.

Cuando los dos hermanos pudieron respirar normal e incorporarse, los ojos de la chica rubia mostraban un brillo de seriedad en sus ojos y algo de nerviosismo. El cuento iba a ser complicado.

–Esta es una historia triste, les pido que preparen su pañuelo…

El público enmudeció. Clemont tuvo que continuar, la historia no prometía risa alguna.

–Fue hace tiempo, en la época de la cacería de brujas. Esta es la historia de una chica muy hermosa que enamoró a un príncipe y fue acusada injustamente de bruja por una sacerdotisa celosa…

"_En un pueblo, no muy diferente a este apareció una joven muy hermosa en un día tranquilo. La joven no parecía superar los 18 años, era de un largo y ondulado cabello pelirrojo y tenía unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina. Al aparecer ante el pueblo con una pequeña maleta atrajo la atención de todos, pero la joven era realmente hermosa. _

_No traía más que su maleta y un simple vestido negro con blanco, y su largo cabello acomodado con una diadema. Divisaba con cuidado el pueblo a su alrededor y sonreía."_

–Es hermoso –dijo la pelirroja con una voz melodiosa pero a la vez grave. –Ojala logre ser aceptada aquí…

"_Luego de tanto caminar, tantas sonrisas que la saludaban, llegó a la iglesia del pueblo. Tenía una decoración impresionante aunque parecía un poco descuidada, con un poco de ingenuidad entró al lugar"_ prosiguió Bonnie la historia

–¿Hola? –llamó la joven. –¿Hay alguien aquí?

–Enseguida voy –se escuchó una voz femenina al interior del recinto.

Ante la mirada de la joven, apareció una muchacha de su misma edad, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, traía puesta una túnica blanca y cargaba un bastón además de que traía un crucifijo en su cuello.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –preguntó amablemente la muchacha de la túnica.

–Disculpe que la moleste pero…acabo de llegar al pueblo. Me llamo Misty.

–Gusto en conocerte Misty. Me llamo Serena –respondió Serena. –¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

–Verá, quería saber si por aquí sabían de alguna posada. Necesito instalarme, acabo de llegar de muy lejos y estoy cansándome un poco.

–Puedo comprender que eres nueva. Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿De dónde vienes, dime?

Misty se quedó callada. No parecía querer revelar su lugar de origen ni nada muy personal sobre ella, o por lo menos no a una extraña.

–De muy lejos…es un lugar bastante alejado de aquí…

–Entiendo, no tienes qué decirme nada si así lo quieres. –Serena se portaba muy amable. –Mira, podrías quedarte aquí, porque no hay posadas tan cerca de aquí. Tenemos algunos cuartos disponibles para los peregrinos, no son nada elegantes pero…

–No está mal, no soy de las que juzga por las apariencias. –Misty sonreía. –No sé cocinar para nada bien pero…si sé hacer limpieza y…

–Misty, Misty…no tienes de que preocuparte, pero tu ayuda si te será de mucho.

–Te lo agradezco mucho Serena. Gracias

La pelirroja se sentía muy bien con la presencia de Serena, pero sentía curiosidad…¿Qué hacía una joven cómo ella en la iglesia? Podría ser una peregrina que se hospedaba ahí pero…¿Para qué la túnica y el bastón?

–Serena…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Adelante, dime…

–¿Acaso vives en la iglesia? ¿O algo así…?

–Sí, verás…Yo soy una sacerdotisa. El sacerdote del pueblo no está, así que yo me hago cargo de ella

–¿No eres muy joven para esto?

–Un poco pero…No es tan difícil, realmente. Se supone que yo sería monja pero al final terminé como sacerdotisa…

–Entiendo

–Pero vamos –Serena tomó la maleta de Misty. –Te muestro tu habitación…

–Por favor Serena, no tienes qué molestarte…

–No es molestia. Vamos

Misty siguió a Serena en su camino a la habitación en la que se hospedaría. Al llegar ahí la habitación era muy sencilla, tenía una cama, un armario y una mesa con una vela nueva.

–No es mucho, pero es lo que tenemos ahora

–Gracias Serena –respondió Misty dejando su maleta sobre la cama

–Dime Misty ¿Crees poder estar levantada a las ocho de la mañana? Necesito que limpies la iglesia y afuera por favor, lo haría yo pero debo prepararme para la misa.

–Entiendo. Gracias por todo

–No me agradezcas, bienvenida al pueblo Misty –dicho esto Serena se dirigió a la puerta. –Nos vemos en la cena.

–Hasta entonces.

"_La muchacha se encontraba feliz con todo, con haber encontrado un lugar para quedarse, con Serena. Todo iba bien para Misty…pero ella no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba al día siguiente" _contaba Bonnie.

"_Misty se levantó a las ocho, cómo se lo pidió Serena y barrió el interior de la iglesia para después dirigirse al exterior. No paraban de mirarla las personas que la veían pasar, pero al menos ya tenían la seguridad de que era una muchacha noble si ya había logrado conseguir la aceptación de la sacerdotisa Serena" _terminaba de relatar Clemont.

De un momento a otro, el viento empezaba a azotar fuerte y el polvo que la pelirroja limpiaba se regresaba y eso era complicado. En eso, Misty se dio cuenta que su diadema se desató y estaba a punto de irse volando.

–¡No! –la pelirroja trataba de alcanzar su accesorio, pero este cada vez se elevaba más. –¡Regresa!

Soltando la escoba, saltaba para alcanzar su diadema, y cuando el viento dejó de soplar fuerte, la diadema perdía altura y al final descendió en la mano extendida de un joven:

–¿Esto es tuyo?

Ante los ojos de Misty, estaba un elegante muchacho de su misma edad, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, el cabello lucía desordenado pero igual y era atractivo para ella. Traía ropas bastante elegantes, hasta parecía un príncipe así:

–Sí… –Misty tomó la diadema nerviosa. –Gracias, no pude alcanzarla…

–Te entiendo, el aire era fuerte, creo yo –el joven sonrió. –¿Eres nueva aquí, cierto?

–Claro que sí. Me llamo Misty.

–Me llamo Ash, gusto en conocerte.

Una sensación extraña apareció en sus cuerpos cuando miraban al otro; el joven encontraba muy hermosa a Misty, mientras que esta se sentía bastante atraída por Ash ¿Qué era eso que ambos sentían, si apenas acababan de conocerse?

Ninguno de ellos se percató de que Serena contemplaba esa escena silenciosamente desde un callejón cercano. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza:

–Misty, creo que olvidé decirte qué…no debías acercarte al príncipe Ash mientras te quedaras en la iglesia y trataras de ser mi amiga…

"_La sacerdotisa Serena sentía destrozado el corazón de ver cómo la extraña que conoció apenas el día anterior, estaba logrando en escasos segundos lo que ella nunca logró en varios meses…"_

–Escucha –amenazó al viento Serena. –Te juro Misty, que si en unos meses no te alejas de él, me obligas a quitarte del camino…

"_Con esa preocupante frase, Serena estaba decidida…no importa qué tuviera qué hacer. Misty no sería impedimento para su propósito más grande…tener a Ash"_

_**Vengan ahora, vamos a ver una triste historia**_

_**Vengan ahora, no olviden preparar el pañuelo**_

_**En un cierto lugar, parece que vivió una bruja**_

_**Parecía ser que estaba enamorada de un príncipe...**_

* * *

–_¡Wiiiiiiiii! –grito feliz por todo el espacio. –¡Primer capítulo de esta tontería! ¡Soy súperfabulosa!_

–_Valeria…estás más loca que antes –me regaña Ash._

–_Pikapi…(Definitivamente…) –secunda Pikachu confundido_

–_¿¡Cómo osas volverme una…una bruja!? –grita Misty completamente enojada. –¿¡Voy a terminar en una hoguera crucificada!?_

–_No tonta…te dije que vieras el video y escucharás el fandub de la canción…no vas a morir, no porque te necesito para el final feliz… –me doy cuenta de lo que digo y me tapo la boca. –Ya dije el final…_

–_Val, sé que me odias pero no tienes porqué ponerme como una sacerdotisa hipócrita. –me dice Serena a punto de enfadarse._

–_No se me ocurría otra villana ¿Sí? Dawn aparecerá en el capítulo final en otro papel.._

–_Pero…¿Por qué tenemos que contar una historia tan fea? –dijo triste la pequeña Bonnie. –¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE TERMINE EN UNA HOGUERA!_

–_¿No leyeron el memorándum, verdad? –reniego fastidiada. –No va a haber un final trágico, nadie va a…_

_Y de nuevo estoy revelando el final en el primer capítulo…_

–_¡Argh! ¡Ya dejen de quejarse! ¡La historia no es tan mala! Tengo que practicar con el drama y la tragedia…_

–_¿Y qué no tienes suficiente con torturar a medio elenco de Danny Phantom en "Heartbreaking Ghost Love" ? –me dice Clemont cruzando las brazos y mirándome con desaprobación._

–_A veces siento que ustedes me odian –me voy a un rincón y me hago bolita._

_El elenco se da cuenta de mi chantaje y se acercan a mí a consolarme…_

–_Bien, vamos a dejarte terminar tu tontería pero ya no te pases con el drama ¿Sí? –dice Ash consolándome._

–_Pikapikapi, pikachu (Además, ¡Es divertido!) –Pikachu se acerca a mí y me lame una mejilla_

–_Gracias por entenderme. –me levantó y me dirijo al público. –Esperen el siguiente capítulo ¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Serena pueda cometer una atrocidad contra nuestra Misty? Esperen a ver lo que sigue porque esto va a estar bueno! (Y perdón si ofendo susceptibilidades, pero esa mi versión de la canción) Estaré escribiendo mucho estas vacaciones, lo prometo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Oración

Hola! Miren, iba a esperar para subir este capítulo, pero no aguanté las ganas ya que lo tengo terminado :3 Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y lamento si les di el spoiler de que no terminaría trágicamente esta historia, pero es la verdad. No va a terminar trágicamente porque no soy para nada buena con los finales trágicos -Y miren que con Heartbreaking Ghost Love estoy teniendo problemas por el Bad End- pero ahí está...

Si quieren escuchar esta canción pueden hacerlo, para que le entiendan a la historia mejor. En fin...

Dísfrútenlo!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:** "Pokémon" y la canción "MAJO - Witch Hunt" de Vocaloid no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

_**II**_

_**Oración**_

"_Semanas transcurrieron y Ash estaba más ligado a Misty. Pero la pelirroja jamás se percató de que el muchacho era de la realeza, además de que él jamás ganaba valor para confesárselo, aun así estaban empezando a sentiré algo mutuo, al que nunca se habían imaginado siquiera…algo llamado amor" _continuó Clemont.

"_Para no despertar sospechas de un repentino cambio de actitud en Serena desde aquel momento…siguió comportándose normal con Misty, porque por dentro sentía que ella, al enterarse de que Ash era un príncipe se retractaría de su romance por ser una simple plebeya, por lo tanto, no tenía de que preocuparse...o al menos eso creyó" _secundó Bonnie.

Una mañana, en la que Misty ayudaba a Serena a prepararse para la misa, la sacerdotisa estaba algo inquieta por saber qué pensaba la pelirroja del muchacho, así que ganó valor para confesar:

–Misty ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Adelante Serena ¿Qué ocurre?

–Bueno… –la sacerdotisa tragó saliva. –¿Qué es lo que piensas de ese joven con el que te han visto últimamente?

Un agitado latido amenazó al corazón de Misty. Cada que pensaba en Ash, era una extraña sensación de bienestar que jamás en la vida pudo sentir. Cada momento con él era un momento que se grababa en su memoria y al recordarlo hacía que ella suspirara de alegría:

–Bueno…Ash…es un gran tipo. Creo que es un gran amigo simplemente…

–¿Un gran amigo, dices?

–Pues sí. Por ahora eso somos…no creo que podamos ser algo más…

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–No sé. No estoy seguro que un noble como él se fije en una plebeya como yo…

"_Justo lo que pensé, ya casi lo sabe"_ pensó Serena

–Bueno, supongo que si el destino marca que debes estar con él es lo correcto ¿No crees Misty?

–Supongo. Gracias Serena…

–Ni lo menciones…

"_De verdad, ni lo menciones"_

El trabajo prosiguió cómo pudo. Pero sin darse cuenta, Misty provocó una tensión horrible en la iglesia. Serena estaba empezado a arrepentirse de todo lo que pensó en semanas sobre ella…pero mientras siguiera enamorada…¿Cómo no iba a pensar mal de Misty?

Más tarde, en la posada que estaba en la iglesia, Misty estaba en su habitación, cepillando su cabello, su largo cabello rojo-anaranjado. Era un cabello bastante hermoso y con la luz del sol que iluminaba a través de su pequeña ventana era resplandeciente.

Mientras lo cepillaba no evitaba pensar en la última vez que pudo estar con Ash, en un jardín de flores muy hermoso, sólo ellos dos:

_**~FlashBack~**_

El pelinegro condujo a la chica a un jardín lleno de flores hermosas, el jardín estaba en una parte apartada del pueblo que sólo él conocía:

–Wow…es hermoso Ash

–Sólo yo lo conozco –dijo el príncipe emocionado. –Es mi escondite secreto…

–Es realmente bonito ¿Tú lo has estado arreglando?

–¿Yo? Claro que no. No soy muy bueno para estas cosas –rio Ash. –Todo lo tiene que hacer mi servidumbre por mí…pero yo he hecho el intento de arreglarlo…

–¿Servidumbre?

Ash se puso nervioso. Confesarle a la hermosa plebeya que era un príncipe podría terminar mal, por lo que tuvo que fingir.

–Soy de familia noble. Ya sabes…

–Oh, comprendo –respondió Misty atónita. –Debí saberlo, tus ropas son tan elegantes.

–No es nada –el chico se avergonzaba. –No es algo que deba presumir…

–De hecho, aunque seas de la nobleza, no eres engreído ni nada por el estilo…y eso me agrada mucho de ti. Tú me agradas –Misty se sonrojó.

–Gracias… –se sonrojó el azabache. –También me agradas.

Ambos se ruborizaron. No era normal lo que sentían por el otro, pero fuera cual fuera el sentimiento, iba a terminar siendo amor, seguramente.

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

Misty sonrió. Emocionada y feliz:

–Oh Ash…si tan sólo no fuera una plebeya, tal vez podríamos ser felices juntos en un futuro

"_Mientras tanto, en la iglesia…"_ recitaba Clemont. _"El príncipe Ash entró al lugar totalmente relajado. Serena, que estaba arreglando la iglesia de nueva cuenta vio la figura conocida del noble. Emocionada corrió hacía él y lo saludó amablemente"_

–¡Príncipe Ash! Qué gusto tenerlo aquí ¿Puedo ayudarlo? –exclamaba Serena feliz.

–Sacerdotisa Serena, gusto en verla de nuevo –el chico se ponía nervioso. –Escuché que Misty vive en la pensión de aquí ¿Es eso cierto?

Serena sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar eso. Pero cómo estaba en sus votos ser amable y ayudar…

–Sí, está en su habitación. –la castaña fingió sonreír. –Veo que Misty le agrada ¿O me equivoco su alteza?

–Sí…sé que la conozco desde apenas unas cuantas semanas pero…creo que me gusta…

"_No…"_

–Ya veo, es muy bonita. Es una mujer muy independiente y trabajadora. Es algo enojona pero es muy tierna cuando se lo propone, una mujer así en su vida sería una bendición, su alteza

–Gracias, aprecio mucho ese comentario sacerdotisa Serena –Ash le sonrió dulcemente, lo que puso feliz pero a la vez entristeció a Serena.

–No tienes que agradecer. Siempre estaré feliz de servirle, su alteza.

–Serena, te conozco desde hace un año. Dejémonos de formalidades.

–No su alteza –respondió nerviosa la sacerdotisa. –No debo tratarlo tan informalmente, es decir…usted es el príncipe y yo…

–Vamos Serena, somos amigos…

–Gracias su alte…digo, Ash. Gracias Ash –Serena se ruborizó.

–¿Serena? ¿Estás ahí? –se escuchaba la voz de Misty a lo lejos.

Serena se tensó. Tuvo que conservar la calma para evitar no hacer algo malo para que pudiera violar sus votos y darle una mala impresión en Ash.

–Serena, voy a limpiar el altar si no te… –en ese momento, Misty se fijó en la presencia de Ash. –Oh, hola Ash.

–Misty –Ash lentamente se dirigió a ella. –Me da gusto verte de nuevo

–¿Pero qué haces aquí…?

–Vine a buscarte…debo hablar contigo sobre algo…

La sacerdotisa puso los ojos como platos y luego sonrió. Ash iba a confesarle a Misty que era de la realeza y eso iba a acabar con la atracción de la plebeya hacía Ash, estaba segura.

–Mejor los dejo solos. Estaré rezando

–No Serena, no te preocupes. Nosotros ya nos vamos. –Ash tomó la mano de Misty. –Nos veremos después

–Pero Ash…¿Qué…?

–Necesito que vengas conmigo… –sonrió el chico. Misty no pudo negarse.

–Bien, vamos. Pero debo limpiar…

–Ve Misty –sonrió Serena. –Yo limpio el altar.

–Está bien. Vámonos –dicho esto Misty también tomó la mano de Ash y lo siguió. –Nos veremos después Serena

–Adiós Ash, adiós Misty.

"_Con hipocresía Serena sonrió" _expresó poéticamente Bonnie _"Sabía que en cuanto Misty supiera que Ash era un príncipe ella iba a morir, iba a dejarlo y ganar rencor, ahorrándole la molestia de tener que perjudicarla"_

"_Pero a pesar de todo, Serena sentía culpa por tener esos pensamientos acerca de ambos. Así que siempre que pensaba en Ash ella se lastimaba mientras rezaba, por lo que cuando ellos se retiraron, Serena se fue a su habitación." _Secundó Clemont

Totalmente arrepentida, Serena se acercó a la figura sagrada que estaba en su habitación, se hincó ante ella llorando:

–Perdóname Señor mío, Dios mío. Pero no puedo evitar amar a Ash con mi vida, él es todo para mí y lo necesito a mi lado…pero Misty es un alma pura…serían felices juntos pero…

Con el dolor de su alma, Serena se quitó la túnica, después la playera y tomó un látigo. Con el látigo se empezó a golpear varias veces, ella sufría pero no era el dolor físico el que le afectaba, era más el dolor de no poder tener a Ash a su lado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la calle; Ash no podía hablar con Misty, ambos caminaban pero no había palabra alguna, la pelirroja estaba preocupándose.

–Ash, no has dicho nada ¿Está todo bien?

–¿Hmph? –el pelinegro volvió en sí. –Perdón, estaba pensando.

–Te veo distraído…bueno, más de lo normal ¿De verdad todo está bien?

–Oh…eso…–el pelinegro realmente estaba nervioso. –Tengo que confesarte algo…

–Te escucho –Misty se detuvo, al igual que Ash.

–Misty, no soy un noble…o bueno, no sólo soy un noble. Soy el príncipe de este reino…

La pelirroja no pudo articular palabra alguna. Sabía bien que el azabache era de la nobleza pero tampoco se imaginaba que salía con el príncipe…que estaba enamorada del príncipe.

–¿Por qué…no me lo habías dicho…?

–No quería que te alejaras de mí por ser de una clase social más alta que tú…

Pero Misty era una plebeya, no podía estar al lado de un heredero al trono como lo era Ash, simplemente suspiró y miró enojada al chico:

–Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde que nos conocimos. Pero debí saberlo ya con todo lo que me contabas…¡Aunque pudiste ser honesto! –protestó Misty al final.

Luego de un silencio torturante Misty se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse, hasta que Ash la detuvo jalándola del brazo.

–Por favor Mist, no te vayas. Realmente me gus…me agradas. –dijo el azabache sonrojado.

–Pero soy una simple plebeya…

–¿Y crees que eso me importa? Tú eres bonita, agradable y todo eso…no quiero perder a alguien tan especial como tú…

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Jamás te mentiría a ti Mist. –el chico le sonrió a la pelirroja.

Una emoción se adueñó del corazón de ambos chicos, una profunda emoción que no creía ninguno de los dos…tanto del príncipe como el de la plebeya…Misty sólo abrazó a Ash y este sonrojado correspondió feliz.

"_En la tarde, cuando el sol se ocultaba, Misty regresó a la pensión de la iglesia totalmente feliz, dispuesta a contarle a Serena todo lo que había pasado." _Dijo Bonnie

–¡Serena! ¡Tengo que contarte algo! ¡Serena! –gritó la chica buscándola en su habitación. –Serena…¿Dónde estás?

"_Misty encontró a Serena en su habitación, pero se encontró con algo desgarrador al verla, heridas de látigo en su espalda las cuales intentaba curar, pero al parecer ardía mucho y no podía alcanzar todas sus heridas" _dijo Clemont secundando a su hermanita.

–¡Serena! –grito Misty al verla y corriendo hacia ella. –¿Qué te ocurrió?

–Misty…no…no es nada –mentía débilmente la sacerdotisa. –No tienes de qué preocuparte…

–Pero ¿Qué te ocurre? –la pelirroja se acercó a la sacerdotisa. –Déjame curarte…

–Por favor, no te molestes.

–Está bien –la pelirroja tomo los trapos en agua y los puso sobre las heridas frescas de Serena. –Déjame curarte…

–¿Cómo sabes…de curación? –se extrañó la castaña.

–No es nada complicada, solo que quiero ayudarte. –Misty revisó las heridas. –Parecen latigazos…

–Misty, no te ofendas pero esto no es de tu incumbencia. –renegó la chica sonrojada.

–No te preguntaré si no quieres –sonrió la plebeya. –Pero déjame seguir curándote…

"Con cuidado, Misty siguió curando a Serena, la sacerdotisa seguía sintiéndose mal de reprocharle a la plebeya el amor que esta sentía por Ash. Mientras era curada, Serena rezaba, rezaba suplicándole perdón al cielo" relató el hermano mayor

"_Suplico tu perdón Dios mío. Misty no se merece que la lastime…pero busco una respuesta para que por favor me ayudes con este dilema"_ rezaba Serena mientras hacía muecas de dolor por el ardor del agua. _"Pero no puedo más con esto, necesito tu ayuda por favor" _

"_La pobre Serena no aguantaba más, sus votos eran importantes, pero sus celos por el acercamiento de Misty hacía Ash la hacían preocupar…"_

–Por cierto Misty –dijo Serena. –Veo que te llevas bien con Ash…¿Acaso él te gusta?

–Bueno…–Misty se sonrojó. –Sí, la verdad sí…lo quiero mucho. De verdad

Un dolor fulminante, mucho peor que el de los latigazos atravesó el corazón de Serena en cuanto escuchó que Misty dijo eso…pero al final decidió quedarse callada y permitir que la pelirroja siguiera curándola.

No se sabía de qué era capaz Serena pero fuera lo que fuera, no prometía ningún beneficio para Misty.

* * *

–_Segundo capítulo…¿No soy tan mala, eh? –me vanaglorio feliz._

–_No, digo –me reclama Serena sarcásticamente. –¿Latigazos? ¿Tan loca estás?_

–_¡No estoy loca! ¡Y ya mejor cállate mojigata! –le grito a Serena._

–_Por favor ¡No tienen por qué pelear! –llegan Ash y Pikachu y nos detienen. –Val ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?_

–_Pikapika… (Si ¿Cuánto más?) –reniega Pikachu harto._

–_¡Vamos! Sólo faltan otros tres capítulos, luego ya no los molestaré con drama y tragedia, lo juro._

–_¿¡Tres capítulos!? ¿En serio?–suspiró Clemont. –Mira, se está poniendo bueno, sí pero como que te pasas de la raya un poquito._

–_Cómo sea, pero apenas estoy empezando, así que lo bueno viene en los tres capítulos que siguen…_

_Serena, Clemont y Bonnie pusieron los ojos como platos, mientras ellos se quejan, me dirijo a Misty que está callada._

–_¿Te gusta el romance, verdad?_

–_Un poquito…¿Cuánto falta para que Ash y yo terminemos juntos?_

–_Tres capítulos, Mist. –le susurré al oído. –Para que pueden estar juntos definitivamente, para el inicio, es decir, confesión y beso dulce, ya en el próximo_

–_Gracias Val, creo que ya me está gustando esto…_

–_Val ¿Qué le estás diciendo a Misty? _

_Ash estaba detrás de nosotras y al verlo nos asustamos. Pero tuvimos que actuar normal para no levantar muchas sospechas._

–_Nada, ella se queja de que la dejo como una plebeya que terminará en la hoguera…_

–_Sí…eso… -dijo Misty fingiendo_

–_Oye Val –el azabache me susurra al oído nervioso. –¿Estás segura del romance excesivo?_

–_¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?_

–_Bueno…sí…pero ¿Cuánto falta para que me quede con ella?_

–_Ya falta poquito, tres capítulos –le digo relajadamente._

_Vuelvo hacia el público y digo:_

–_Esperen el siguiente capítulo ¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

¿Les gustó? Justo ahora estoy trabajando en el cuarto capítulo, (el cual es uno de los más largos) pero es genial, déjenme decirles, pero bueno...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. Acusación

Hola! Aquí esta ya el capítulo 3, de una vez les advierto que este si es un poco más fuerte, además de los otros dos que faltan, por fin les adelanté algo de Pokéshipping pero odio decir que no va a ser duradero para mi desgracia...cómo apenas voy en el capítulo 4, no creo terminarlo para hoy, pero como no tengo mucha prisa, por favor sean pacientes conmigo.

Sin más que decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:** "Pokémon" y la canción "Witch Hunt" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores_

* * *

_**III**_

_**Acusación**_

"_Pasaron seis meses desde la llegada de Misty al reino, desde que Serena la recibió en la iglesia y desde que Ash la conoció" _contaba Clemont. _"Un día normal Misty fue como de costumbre al jardín dónde se encontraba con Ash y al ver al príncipe lo vio otra vez nervioso pero sosteniendo un ramo de rosas muy hermoso."_

–Ash…¿Todo está bien?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta…

–¿Ash?

El chico escuchaba la voz de la pelirroja pero no se animaba a hablar, hasta que la miró, completamente ruborizado:

–H-hola Mist…

–¿Todo está bien Ash? Me estás asustando un poquito…

–Perdón, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí –sonrió el príncipe. –Es que…tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

–¿Ahora qué es? –bufó la chica fastidiada. –¿Qué siempre no eres un príncipe…?

–No…no es eso… –al pobre Ash ya se le subía la temperatura. –Es algo más…

–Te escucho…

–M-Misty…tú…me gust…no…–El azabache movía los labios. –Estoy enamorado de ti…

Un aire de esperanza tocó a Misty al instante…un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios:

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Claro que sí –él acercó y tomó sus manos. –Te amo Misty, desde la primera vez que te conocí, siento esto que me ha dejado en vela y…–se detuvo el príncipe. –Oh vaya, yo no era bueno para estas cosas antes de conocerte.

La chica sonrió contenta de tal bendición. Sólo pudo dejar que Ash tomara sus manos.

–También te amo, quiero estar a tu lado…por el resto de mi vida.

–¿Te parece si nos casamos en un año?

–¿Casarnos? Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu princesa…

–Lo eres desde que te conocí…

Sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso de amor, un beso que ninguno de los dos había recibido en su vida. Un beso de amor…que los hacía sentir mucho mejor de lo que llegarían a sentirse en su vida…simplemente la gloria…

"_Mientras la plebeya y el príncipe disfrutaba de la calidez del beso, la sacerdotisa Serena estaba en el mercado, comprando víveres. Mientras compraba pan, escucho a algunas personas hablar accidentalmente." _Dijo Clemont

–¿Has visto a la chica que ayuda a la sacerdotisa en la iglesia? ¿La pelirroja bonita? –decía un señor a su esposa.

–Sí, es una muchacha muy bonita y responsable. Yo veo que tiene futuro sirviendo al Señor –respondía la señora.

–Claro que no –se metió a la conversación una señora. –¿No han visto que siempre está con el príncipe? Parece que esos dos podrían terminar juntos…

Con ese simple comentario Serena sintió una rabia interna que hacía que su sangre hirviera y provocara el dolor en su corazón:

–¿Cómo? ¿La muchacha que trabaja en la iglesia casada con el príncipe? Eso es ilógico, es una plebeya, la reina Delia no…

–¿Está jugando? La reina Delia la aceptaría feliz. Escuché que hace unas semanas la chica se presentó ante la reina y la aceptó. –agregó el vendedor de pan escuchando la conversación.

–Entonces la muchacha tiene futuro más como la princesa del reino que como ayudante de la sacerdotisa…–dijo la primera señora.

–Aunque también hay algo muy extraño sobre esa chica. Apenas llegó y varios de los jóvenes se enamoraron de ella, tanto plebeyos como nobles…Entiendo que tiene su encanto pero ¿A tal nivel?

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó la segunda mujer. –Si no fuera tan linda diría que ella es…

–¡Ni se le ocurra pensar eso de la dulce mujer! Algo tan maldito como la magia negra no atraparía a tan dulce muchacha –con ese argumento del primer hombre se cerró la conversación.

Era cierto que Misty había mostrado cierto encanto desde su llegada, pero no el suficiente como para sospechar que hacía magia negra…aunque en ese momento, se cruzó en la mente de Serena un plan que podría sacar a Misty del camino para tener a Ash en su poder…

"_Ya en la iglesia, aprovechando que Misty seguía con Ash, Serena rezó sosteniendo su crucifijo para pedir perdón por lo que haría."_ concluyó Bonnie.

–Señor, apiádate de mi alma, perdóname por todo lo que haré y por el pecado que cometeré. Pero sé que tal vez Misty si sea una bruja que hechizó a Ash…¡Si algo le hace no me lo perdonaré! –miró a la figura sagrada con decisión. –Lo siento Misty, pero tengo que hacer justicia para proteger a Ash…

En ese preciso momento, Misty apareció en la habitación de Serena feliz, pero al verla rezar decidió controlarse:

–¿Serena? ¿Está todo bien?

–Misty –la sacerdotisa se volteó hacía la posible bruja cubriéndose con la capucha de su túnica. –No te vi llegar ¿Cómo te fue con Ash?

–¿Adivina qué…?

–Te escucho ¿Qué ocurre?

–¡Voy a casarme con Ash en un año! –gritó feliz la pelirroja.

Otra vez esa rabia, otra vez su corazón palpitando fuertemente de coraje…otra vez sintiendo celos de la pelirroja…

–Vaya, me siento feliz por eso… –dijo Serena ocultando su enfado.

–¡No sabes lo feliz que soy con esto, Serena! Gracias a Dios que me permitió ser feliz –después de exclamar eso, Misty se va hacía su habitación.

Apretando su báculo, contempló a la chica marchar alegremente pero muerta de celos, de envidia. Sentimientos pecaminosos que sus votos no le permiten sentir. Pero se estaban adueñando de la sacerdotisa, que la corrompían:

–Ya verás, maldita bruja…ya te quiero ver quemada en la hoguera… –susurró Serena llena de frustración contra Misty, quien ya se había ido.

_**Cuando olvidemos la magia que detiene el tiempo**_

_**Los momentos felices ya habrán pasado…**_

* * *

"_Tan sólo al día siguiente"_ continuó el hermano mayor el cuento. _"Serena buscó al príncipe en su palacio, el cual ella visitaba cuando la realeza la necesitaba. Pidió ver a Ash para poder hablar con él de inmediato, y después de que se la había concedido la sacerdotisa visitó al príncipe en sus aposentos…"_

–¿Su alteza?

–¡Serena! –saludó alegremente Ash a la sacerdotisa. –¡Me da gusto verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–No muy buenas noticias…me temo yo, su alteza…

–¿Por qué tanta formalidad y misterio? ¡No puedes empañar mi felicidad, Serena!

–Sí, sé que piensa casarse con Misty…–Serena tomó aire para ganar valor. –Pero es sobre ella de quién necesito hablarle…hablarte, Ash…

–¿Misty? –Ash empezaba a preocuparse. –¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ella está bien?

–Ash, me temo que fuiste engañado por ella…

Ash puso los ojos como platos al escuchar esa frase ¿En qué podía haberla engañado esa perfecta chica, de carácter tan rudo pero a la vez tan tierno?

–¿De qué estás hablando, Serena?

–Te lo diré de una vez, y tienes que aceptar la realidad. Misty es una bruja –dijo la sacerdotisa seriamente.

–No…–vociferó el azabache incrédulo. –¡No…! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –después le dio la espalda a Serena, apoyándose con la pared y cubriéndose el rostro

–¡Es la verdad! –gritó Serena. –Dicen que ella apenas llegó engatusó a todos los jóvenes de reino ¡Incluido tú!

Serena contemplaba a Ash, un Ash que temblaba, que no daba respuesta a la afirmación de la sacerdotisa…pero a fin de cuentas ella no podía mentir, no estaba en sus votos mentir de tan cruel manera ni acusar de algo tan grave sin tener pruebas…

–¿Qué otra prueba tienes…Serena?

–Ella curó con facilidad todas las heridas en mi espalda….

–Puede que ella sea una curandera, no tienes derecho alguno de acusarla sólo con eso…Serena

–¡Créenme Ash, créenme por favor! –suplicaba Serena. –¡Misty es una bruja, una hija del demonio! No podemos permitir que siga en este pueblo haciéndole un mal…

El príncipe no pudo más…debía aceptar la acusación de Serena, aunque le destrozara el alma y le rompiera el corazón haciéndolo trizas….

–De acuerdo… –apenas pudo decir Ash. –Será quemada viva, crucificada en la hoguera…mañana mismo…

Ash ocultó muy bien sus lágrimas, su ira por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco vio a Serena sonreír con malicia por ver su plan cumplido…

"_Serena logró convencer a Ash de que Misty era una bruja, lo cual causó el dolor del chico pero tuvo que aceptarlo a final de cuentas…y así fue cómo la tortura para Misty empezaba_" terminó de decir Bonnie.

* * *

–_¡Tercer capítulo! –grité emocionada. –¡Ya sólo faltan dos!_

_Nadie del elenco me respondía, y de hecho todos me miraban como si estuviera loca…sólo los miré y les dije cruzada de brazos:_

–_¿Qué no les gustó nada de lo que escribí esta vez, eh?_

_Ash, Misty y Serena estaba sonrojados, mientras que Clemont y Bonnie estaban horrorizados por la historia:_

–_Vaya, gracias por el apoyo moral, chicos…_

–_¡Enloqueciste, Grayson! –me grita Serena. –¡Enloqueciste! ¿Cómo puedes hacer que yo haga algo tan feo cómo acusar a Misty de bruja, eh?_

–_Bueno…eres la villana ¿Recuerdas, Serena?_

–_Es una historia muy fea –Bonnie abraza a su hermano. –¡Ya no quiero salir en ella!_

–_Pero Bonnie, si ni siquiera actuamos en ella, simplemente la estamos contando…_

–_Oh, cierto –se disculpa la pequeña. –Se está poniendo interesante Val_

_Pero ante las quejas de esos tres, notaba que los que no decían nada eran Ash y Misty, pícaramente me acerqué a ellos y les hablé:_

–_¿Qué? ¿No les gustó la parte del "Te amo, cásate conmigo"? _

–_Cállate Val –me dicen sonrojados ambos chicos._

–_En fin…–les digo a esos dos para luego dirigirme al público. –¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

* * *

Honestamente ya no sé que decir...sólo puedo decir...Esperen el siguiente capítulo, que aunque va a estar más fuerte va a ser más interesante (sin mucho drama, claro está...)

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	4. Crucifixión

Hola! Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa a todos ustedes. Verán, hace una semana hubo una torrencial lluvia por acá y eso afectó a la línea telefónica y por ente a mi wi-fi y estuve sin internet por varios días, pero esos días me dieron tiempo de escribir un poquito más (Y de ver Pokémon Best Wishes...AMO A IRIS Y CILAN! :333) En fin...

Aquí está ya el penúltimo capítulo, ya el próximo es el final y pues aquí la cosa se pone intensa :3

Sin más que decir...

Dísfrútenlo!

* * *

_**IV**_

_**Crucifixión**_

"_Sin que Misty supiera acerca de quién la había acusado de brujería"_ contaba Clemont. _"Fue llevada hacía el calabozo del castillo por los guardias reales, cómo la madre de Ash, es decir, la reina, no estaba, el juicio quedó a manos del príncipe…para su desgracia"_

"_Nadie en el pueblo creía que Misty fuera una bruja, pero si fue aprisionada por los guardias reales quería decir que si era cierto, mientras era conducida desde la iglesia hasta el castillo nadie la atacaba como comúnmente se hacía…la contemplaban, incrédulos, las voces morbosas y envidiosas diciendo que siempre lo supieron, otras diciendo que no lo querían creer…pero a fin de cuentas no importaban los comentarios y chismes de la gente entrometida…era una realidad lo que le pasaba a Misty" _concluía Bonnie.

El calabozo del castillo, en la parte baja de este era el único rincón que Misty no llegó a conocer jamás en sus visitas a este lugar, Ash no quería mostrárselo más que nada por simple miedo, porque odiaba ese lugar…

Ahora tenía el deshonroso privilegio de conocerlo, pero no cómo simple visitante, sino como parte de él.

Ambos guardias aprisionaban a la joven, la cual ya no traía su vestido negro, ahora solo traía un corto vestido blanco algo rasgado, y no traía más que unos zapatos de suelo blancos.

–Por favor… –rogaba dolosamente la pelirroja. –Díganme de qué se me acusa…

–Alguien te acusó de brujería, y el príncipe se encargará de ti…

"_¿Ash…? ¿Acaso él…?"_

–¿Y él creyó la acusación? –la pobre chica se estaba asustando. –¿Verdad que no la creyó…?

Ninguno supo contestar, Justo en ese instante, un deprimido y enfadado Ash entró al calabozo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ahora ex prometida.

–Suéltenla… –ordenó Ash fríamente.

Misty creía que con esa orden él la liberaría, que todo quedaría olvidado. Pero analizó el tono de voz de su amado, no estaba esa determinación, ya no estaba esa dulzura con la que la trataba, ni ese amor con el que le prometía a la chica que estarían juntos para siempre…sólo frialdad, ira e impotencia.

_"Los guardias soltaron a la chica, pero aún estaba atada de brazos e hincada, Misty sufría demasiado. Miraba a Ash esperando que este la salvara, pero él ni siquiera la miraba, no podía ni verla"_

–¿Qué será de ella, su alteza?

Pero el azabache no respondió, tan sólo sacó una espada y se dirigió hacia la espalda de Misty, al ver esa reacción, sólo esperaba lo peor…

"_Adelante, mátame…si tú me odias no quiero vivir…"_

"Con lágrimas en los ojos, conteniendo la ira que invadía su ser, Ash tomó el largo cabello de Misty, y despiadadamente lo cortó con su espada, la pelirroja no reaccionó…sólo sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos lentamente y unas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas."

Sin hacer más, Ash se retiró, pero no sin decirle a los guardias:

–Enciérrenla, a medio día será quemada en la hoguera. Serena se encargará de su juicio.

–¡ASH! ¡Por favor! –suplicaba Misty llorando amargamente. –¡No puedes hacerme esto…yo no soy ninguna bruja, mi amor por ti es real…yo no hice nada!

Pero a pesar de que el príncipe escuchaba las súplicas de Misty, ya no podía hacer nada. La frustración se adueñaba del corazón de Ash…por eso sólo optó por irse, no ver ni escuchar más…pero sabía que lo más difícil iba a ser la crucifixión.

Apenas saliendo de ahí, Ash se encontró con Serena, la cual lo vió devastado:

–¿Ash? ¿Qué te ocurre?

–Deberías saber qué me ocurre. –respondió de mala gana el chico. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Aunque Misty sea una bruja, es mi deber hacer que se arrepienta antes de que muera a manos de la justicia sagrada…porque a pesar de todo yo la apreciaba.

Hasta el príncipe sabía que parte de esas palabras eran falsas…pero no sabía cuales exactamente.

–Si no fueras la sacerdotisa y una gran amiga mía…diría que todo esto es un plan malévolo de tu parte para deshacerte de ella y después ser una hipócrita…

La sacerdotisa se impactó, Ash normalmente era bastante distraído, y hasta un poco tonto y torpe, pero eso parte del encanto que él tenía y que terminó por hipnotizar a la pelirroja y a la sacerdotisa…Pero ese encanto se estaba yendo con su ira, su impotencia…

Ese chico pudo descifrar el plan de la sacerdotisa sin pensarlo mucho:

–No puedes acusarme así, Ash –mintió Serena. –No es justo esto…

–Contéstame una cosa, amiga mia…¿Es justo lo que va a pasarle a Misty? –pudo decir el príncipe agriamente.

La sacerdotisa se quedó muda, pero sabía que no contestar a la cruda pregunta de Ash le garantizaba que él descubriría que todo era mentira:

–Sí –respondió rápidamente Serena. –Es justo, pero al menos Misty podrá confesar y arrepentirse…

–Bien –dicho esto Ash se fue sin decir nada más.

La sacerdotisa se estaba cuenta de que el plan que le prometía el corazón de Ash lo estaba alejando de él…pero ya no había vuelta atrás; si confesaba que Misty nunca fue una bruja iba a ser su final. Al final decidió no entrar, asustada por lo que podría pasar, era una cobardía total…

"_Cuando Misty se arrepienta, todo habrá acabado...por eso tengo que asegurarme de que sea quemada viva, y de que Ash vea de qué soy capaz por él…"_ pensaba Serena mientras se marchaba.

Misty pasaba una amarga estancia en el calabozo, rezando por su alma, esperando ciegamente que Ash aún la salvara, pro era inútil…de tan sólo acordarse de la crueldad que él cometió…su corazón se quebraba más y más…

–¿Por qué…? –empezaba a llorar Misty. –¿Por qué me hizo esto…? ¿Quién me está acusando…y por qué…? May, Brock…Dawn, Tracey…ayúdenme por favor…

La chica lloraba amargamente, temiendo por el medio día. Temiendo por su muerte en la hoguera…y rogando silenciosamente por ayuda…

"_Tristemente, el mediodía llegó de sorpresa para Misty"_ la voz de Clemont sonaba quebradiza. El drama no era lo suyo. _"Dos guardias diferentes a los que la aprisionaron la liberaron para llevarla a la hoguera, primero fue amarrada con lazos rasposos a una cruz de madera, y luego un guardia prendió el fuego que mataría lentamente a la pelirroja"_

"_En ese preciso momento Serena apareció, pero esta vez traía su capucha y el bastón, acompañado de una biblia y a su lado esta Ash, quién no tenía el valor de ver lo que estaba pasando"_

Al ver a su única amiga y al amor de su vida unidos para ver esa tragedia Misty volvió a romper en llanto, pero esta vez no dijo nada, sólo suplicaba en silencio:

–Por favor…May, Max…Brock, Dawn…Tracey, Iris, Cilan…–decía en voz baja. –Ayúdenme…

–¡MISTY! –gritó Serena atrayendo la atención de todos. –Perdóname por lo que haré, así como yo te perdono el que hayas escogido este camino maldito…pero te ayudaré a que te arrepientas antes de ascender al cielo…

–¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!? –gritaba enfadada la pelirroja. –¡Por favor Serena! ¡Sabes que no miento! ¡No soy una bruja!

Las lágrimas de desesperación de Misty se adueñaban de la atención de la gente, esa misma gente que no creía que la chica fuera una bruja y ahora la acusaban de eso…

–¡Bruja!

–¡Hija del mal!

–¡Quémenla en la hoguera!

Serena abrió la biblia y con su bastón apuntó a la cruz donde ahora se encontraba la pelirroja, la cual aún lloraba de dolor:

–Demonio, que has caído en las garras del mal, arrepiéntete de tu pecado. Aléjate del mal camino, acércate a Dios y eso es lo primero que verás cuando mueras en estas llamas de la justicia…

–¡Detente! ¡Por favor! –gritaba aún desesperada Misty. –¿¡Por qué haces esto Serena!? ¿¡Qué acaso tú crees que yo soy una bruja!?

–¡ARREPIÉNTETE DEL MAL, HIJA DEL DEMONIO! ¡Paga tu pecado con tu sangre! –aún proclamaba Serena.

–¡POR FAVOR!

_**Amarrado a la cruz un demonio ruge**_

_¡Penitenziagite! ¡Penitenziagite!__** (¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntet))**_

_**Antes de que grites tu maldición**_

_Virtus migrat in vitium__** (La virtud se vuelve vicio)**_

_**Castigando su pecaminosa magia,**_

_Nune cuncta rerum debita__** (Ahora todas las cosas deben)**_

_**Liberar estas llamas sagradas,**_

_Exorbitant a semita__** (Pues enloqueció y perdió su camino)**_

Pero Misty se daba cuenta, nadie la iba a escuchar. Los insultos, las acusaciones, los salmos de Serena. Mientras todo ese ruido se escuchara, sería casi imposible que la escucharan…

"_Misty, tus alas…"_ hablaba una voz femenina en su cabeza.

–¿Uh? –terminó por decir después de toda esa desesperación. –¿May?

"_Tus alas…te liberaran de esa mala gente y te harán regresar a casa…"_

–No puedo hacerlo… –le respondía la pelirroja a esa voz. –No quiero dejar a Ash…

"_Nada te ata a ese mundo tan cruel, Misty. Por favor regresa."_

La voz tenía razón, ahora el pueblo que la recibió con los brazos abiertos la acusaba, la sacerdotisa a la que vio cómo su amiga rezaba por su muerte y el príncipe que tanto decía amarla le estaba dando la espalda cegado del dolor y la impotencia que le impedían salvar a Misty

–Tienes razón…ya nada me ata a este mundo… –dijo la pelirroja mostrando sus ojos llenos de odio. –¡Gente estúpida, que osa a acusarme por la mentira de algún embustero! ¿Cómo pueden asegurar que soy una practicante de magia negra cuando jamás me han visto siquiera?

Ash dejó de escapar de su dolor y culpa y prestó atención a las palabras de Misty…ella tenía razón…Tan sólo miró a Serena quién dejó de sermonear y puso los ojos en blanco.

La sacerdotisa sabía bien que su plan estaba fuera de control…

–¡Pues me harté! –seguía gritando Misty llena de rabia. –¡Es hora de volver a casa…!

Un aire azotador sacudió a los presentes, aunados al estruendoso grito de la pelirroja. Serena se cubrió con la manga de su capucha y Ash con la manga de su elegante saco, y misteriosamente los lazos que unían a Misty a la cruz que rompían y hacía una misteriosa aparición unas alas negras…

* * *

_Ash, Misty, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la magnificencia de mi escrito (?):_

–_¿Alas negras? –pudo apenas decir Misty. –Es…es…es…¡Maravilloso! ¡Lo dejaste en la mejor parte!_

–_Me cuesta creer que me hiciste tan despiadada pero…si el siguiente capítulo es el final…¿Qué va a pasarme a mí? –Serena me suplicaba. –¡DIME, DIME, DIME!_

–_Por favor muchachos, con calma…no es para tanto…de hecho –pongo una sonrisa maliciosa. –Pensé que esta historia era horrible para ustedes y todo eso…_

–_¡Para nada! –me decía maravillado Clemont. –Sé que Bonnie y yo no actuamos mucho en ella pero es simplemente fantástica y…_

–_¡Espera, espera, espera! –Ash interrumpió. –¿Brock? ¿May? ¿Max? ¿Tracey? ¿Qué tienen que ver todos ellos ahí? _

–_Pikapika (Sí, ¿Qué tienen que ver todos ahí?)_

–_Digamos que tendrán que ayudar a Misty en algo…_

–_¿A ella? ¿Por qué a ella? –Protestó Ash. _

–_¡PORQUE YO SOY LA PROTAGONISTA! –dijo Misty propinándole un buen golpe a Ash. –Tú simplemente eres el co-protagonista…por si no te has dado cuenta…_

–_¡Pero aun así soy el co-protagonista!_

–_Lindo co-protagonista, te dejas convencer por Serena de que soy una bruja y le crees…–la chica empieza su chantaje. –¡Qué final tan más trágico para un amor tan lindo…!_

–_¿¡QUÉ!? –Ash se sorprendió y sonrojó. –¡Además no fue mi culpa! ¡Fue Val! ¡Todo lo hizo Val!_

–_Sí, todo lo hice yo…y el público lo ama…–rio maliciosamente. –Ya hasta a Serena que era la mala le está gustando la historia…_

–_¡Oh, por favor…! –ahora me reclamaba Misty. –¿Y eso qué?_

–_Esperen…¿No estarán enojados porque esta vez hubo más drama que romance? _

_Serena sentía que le venía un infarto, Bonnie se reía tiernamente y Clemont empezaba a carcajearse…mientras que Ash y Misty se estaban sonrojando._

–_Oh, ustedes dos son un completo caso…¿Saben? _

–_¡A pesar de que estás loca, eres fantástica Val! –Bonnie dice alegremente y me abraza. –¡Ya quiero ver cómo termina!_

–_Gracias Bonnie, ustedes tres si me valoran no que estos dos… –señalo enojada a la pareja. –Se enojan conmigo sólo porque no los volví a juntar con Aang y Katara…_

–_¿No piensas hacer otro crossover…o sí? –me preguntaba Ash confundido. –Es cierto que extraño un poquito a Katara y Aang…más a Katara ¡Era tan agradable!_

–_¿Ah sí? –preguntaba Misty sentida. –Pues…yo también los extraño pero más a Aang…era tan sabio y más lindo…_

–_¡No! ¡Con ellos dos no se meten! –les grito a Ash y Misty. –¿Qué no ven que ahora ellos están felizmente casados y tienen hijos? ¡Ya hasta nietos tienen!_

–_Bueno…perdón…_

–_¿Saben? –dice Bonnie inocentemente. –Yo diría que ustedes dos parecen novios._

_A Serena le entró un ataque, Clemont iba a reírse y esos dos se sonrojaron. Yo simplemente me reí._

–_Val…¿No ibas a decirle algo al público? –Serena no soportaba más esa clase de tensión…no con Ash…_

–_Oh cierto –volteo a ver a Serena. –Gracias Serena, no por nada ya te quiero un poquito…_

–_Gracias –agregó la chica del sombrero seriamente._

_Me dirijo al público y digo:_

–_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Estaré publicando hasta morir porque esta semana empecé la tarea de vacaciones que se supone iba a hacer desde la semana pasada xD

En fin ¿En qué estaba? Oh si! Para los que sean fans de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang y no sepan de qué están hablando Ash y Misty, tengo un raro crossover llamado "Consejos para una confesión" donde junto a esas parejitas :3 Estén pendientes al capítulo final! :D

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	5. El ángel de las alas negras

Hola! Ya, por fin está aquí el capítulo final, iba a esperar unos cuantos días pero ya no aguanté la emoción. Cómo verán, hice un final feliz, no que la canción acaba trágicamente, pero bien...

Sólo quiero decir, gracias por apoyar esta tontería mía que se me ocurrió en un día de mucho trabajo mientras escuchaba la canción, en Twitter subiré los dibujos que hice para esa historia (hice dos portadas, los dibujos de Misty, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie) porque tenía fe de que esta historia saldría bien y que la haría porque este fue mi proyecto de vacaciones de Semana Santa.

En fin...

Dísfrútenlo!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **"Pokémon" y la canción "MAJO - Witch Hunt" de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

_**V**_

_**El ángel de las alas negras**_

"_Un viento azotó los rostros de Ash, Serena y todos los presentes, pero todos alcanzaron a ver las magníficas alas negras de Misty" _dijo Bonnie. "_La chica todavía estaba llena de ira, por lo que apenas se soltó gritó enfadada"_

–¡TRAIDORES! ¡Todos ustedes! –dicho esto, Misty se fue.

Todos vieron a la pelirroja marcharse, Serena podría sonreír si no fuera porque la sorpresa no se le quitaba…todo el tiempo tuvo ante sus ojos a un ángel:

–Un ángel de alas negras…son seres caídos que buscan seguir sirviendo a Dios, pero cometieron un pecado que les quito la pureza…

–¿Qué dices? –a Ash se les estaba olvidando que estaba molesto con Serena.

–Misty es un ángel en la Tierra, creo que solo vino a buscar una vida más tranquila, venga de donde venga…seguramente allá era más infeliz…y la traicionamos…

Todos estaban arrepintiéndose del daño que le causaron a la pobre muchacha…

_"En ese momento de arrepentimiento, Ash pudo notar que plumas de las alas negras de Misty estaba cayendo, y una cayó precisamente en su mano…esa mano en la que descendió la diadema de Misty el día que se conocieron, con eso la culpa lo alcanzó, pero él ya no huyó…"_

Tan sólo cerró la mano y guardó esa pluma…arrojando débiles lágrimas…Serena contempló aquel gesto y también sintió culpa…

–Perdónenme… –suplicó Serena mirando hacia dónde Misty había huido.

* * *

Más allá del reino había un paraíso lleno de flores hermosas, árboles cuidados y de follaje tupido, un gran río y una cascada, además de un precioso cielo azul. Pero nadie nunca tuvo conocimiento de este lugar…

Allí había varios ángeles de alas blancas y sólo unos cuantos de alas negras, pero había armonía, felicidad…todos sonreían...era el verdadero paraíso…

Pero en ese preciso momento, Misty estaba llegando a ese lugar con un vuelo acelerado, pero ya no podía volar más, estaba cansada, además su rostro aún demostraba la rabia y tristeza por la traición de Ash, Serena y el pueblo entero. Nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada, excepto una chica…una chica morena de cabello morado y ojos color miel…

–¿Misty…? ¿Eres tú?

Todos los ángeles presentes miraron a la pelirroja, la vieron decadente: Su largo cabello ahora era corto, su sonrisa se había desvanecido, y sus ojos estaban terriblemente rojos de tanto llorar…

–No…no puedes…

La chica del cabello morado y tupido se acercó a Misty, y en cuanto la vio, la abrazó:

–No te fue bien allá ¿Cierto?

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo sintió las pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas de Misty en su hombro, y con eso supo todo:

–Lo sabía…sabía que no te aceptarían…

Varios ángeles más se acercaron a ella; entre ellos dos hermanos, la hermana mayor que era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, y el hermano menor, de cabello azul y ojos cafés que usaba lentes, además de tres chicos altos; uno de cabello negro y corto y ojos oscuros, otro de cabello castaño y tez morena y ojos rasgados, así como uno de cabello y ojos verdes, también estaba una chica de cabello y ojos azules.

–May…tenías razón, ya nada me ataba allá…–le dijo Misty a la chica castaña.

–Veía en Ash un buen corazón, pero fue corrompido por la envidia y maldad de esa sacerdotisa.

–¿Serena? ¿Ella? –dijo Misty sorprendida. –¿Por qué ella…?

–Te odiaba por dentro, Mist. –dijo sorpresivamente el niño de lentes. –Estaba enamorada de ese príncipe por eso te hizo daño…

–Vaya… –las lágrimas de la pelirroja se detuvieron por unos instantes. –Debí saberlo…las heridas, los rezos continuos…esa emoción que sentía cuando Ash iba a la iglesia…

–No importa, ahora estás a salvo… –el turno de abrazar a la pelirroja fue de May.

–Estás en casa Misty, ya jamás volverás a ese mundo tan hiriente, esa sacerdotisa maldita y ese tipo de la realeza ya no podrán lastimarte –decía algo enfadado el chico de ojos verdes.

–Pero…yo…

–Misty –dijo seria la chica de cabello azul. –Ya no regreses, en el mundo terrenal hay mucha gente mala que piensa lastimarte y esa chica malvada que en vano proclama en nombre de Dios es un ejemplo…

–Iris, Cilan, Dawn… –musitó triste la chica. –Tienen razón, debo olvidar a Ash y quedarme aquí…jamás debí…

–Déjalo así Mist. –se acercó el chico de ojos rasgados. –Podrás ser feliz en casa como antes…

–Gracias Brock, gracias chicos… –le sonrió a todos los que estaban cerca de ella.

–Lamento mucho el que tus alas sean negras… -dijo el chico de cabello negro. –Tus alas blancas eran tan bonitas…

–Lo sé Tracey…pero cuando me acusaron de bruja…bueno…

–Cierto –dijo Dawn. –Cuando eres acusado de algo malo lo hayas hecho o no tus alas se vuelven negras…

–No importa Mist, aun con alas negras te sigues viendo muy bonita –dijo May sonriente.

–Gracias chicos…

–Seguramente sufriste mucho en ese feo calabozo, y perdónanos por no ayudarte pero…

–No importa, creyeron que yo podría resolverlo sola al ser un ángel –dijo Misty ocultando su enfado.

–Perdónanos Mist, fuimos los peores al no poder ayudarte…

–Ya, no importa. Al menos estoy donde nadie me hará daño nunca

–Jamás –dijo la peliazul abrazando a la chica.

Tal vez Misty había sido lastimada en la Tierra, pero en su Edén jamás iba a ser dañada…

"_Misty fue bien recibida en sus amigos en su Edén, poco importándole lo que pasó en el pueblo, ahora ella buscaría ser feliz de nuevo en su hogar, dónde siempre estuvo"_ dijo Clemont.

* * *

Los dos hermanos hicieron una pausa dramática, haciéndole creer al público que era el fin de la historia, pero…¿Qué pasó con Misty? ¿Qué pasó con Ash y Serena?

–¿Y…? –preguntó ansiosa una niña de cabello claro y ojos cafés. –¿Ya es todo…?

–Oh, cierto –rio inocentemente Bonnie. –Olvidé que yo estaba contando la historia…

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó?

–Bueno, sigo…

"_Pasó un largo año desde ese cruel incidente. En el pueblo la huella de Misty era imborrable, las cacerías de brujas no pararon, pero ahora debían tener más fundamentos, Serena se negaba a seguir haciendo juicios porque la culpa no podía con ella. Los latigazos eran ya mucho más fuertes y eran más en cantidad, ni siquiera Serena aguantaba el rudo dolor en la espalda debido a las heridas…pero esta vez no había nadie para curarlas, ya que no permitía que nadie supiera de sus heridas."_

"_Misty era feliz con sus amigos nuevamente, pero a momentos la nostalgia la hacía entristecer…y en cuanto a Ash"_

El príncipe, de ahora 19 años estaba en su palacio, en el trono al lado de su madre, Delia; una hermosa mujer madura de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos iguales a los del príncipe.

La reina pudo ver que desde la partida de Misty, Ash estaba decaído y la culpa no lo dejaba en paz, ahora estaba demacrado por lo poco que comía y dormía, estaba simplemente mal…

–Hijo… –dijo la reina preocupada. –¿Por qué no le dices a la cocinera qué…?

–Mamá, te lo he dicho, no tengo hambre.

–No has tenido hambre desde hace un año, tu apetito cambió terriblemente…

–Entiende mamá, yo no quiero comer ahora.

Delia suspiró. Acto seguido, se levantó de su trono y se acercó a su hijo:

–Sé que el recuerdo de Misty no te ha dejado en paz, querido. Pero sólo mírate, has empeorado desde entonces…

–Fue mi culpa por creerle a la paranoia de Serena. Y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces…–la cara del chico tomó un semblante deprimido.

–Escuché que la chica era un ángel de alas negras…¿O me equivoco? –la mujer se quedó pensando. –Escuché del antiguo sacerdote del pueblo que esos ángeles tienen alas negras cuando han sido acusados de un pecado lo hayan hecho o no…creo que el que acusaran a Misty de bruja fue el que hizo que sus alas se volvieran negras…

–Vaya…lo sé un año después de que se fue… –dijo triste el chico. –Tuve un ángel a mi lado y lo dejé ir…

–Cómo dijiste hijo, te dejaste llevar por la paranoia de Serena. Pero ahora ella también está arrepentida…¿No crees que ya es hora de que la perdones?

Ash se puso a pensar. Llevaba ya un año enojado con Serena ¿Era ya hora de perdonarla?

–Bien, creo que tienes razón…Pero eso no resuelve el problema de que extraño a Misty y daría todo por volverla a ver y pedirle perdón.

La reina sonrió. Su hijo realmente estaba enamorado de ese ángel de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarinos.

–Algún día Misty tendrá que regresar, pero si lo que quieres es buscarla, sólo ve a dónde tu corazón te lleve.

–Pero mamá, ella es literalmente un ángel ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

–Hijito mío, soy simplemente una mujer que es madre y que gobierna un reino, no soy una adivina –Delia le guiñó el ojo a su hijo. –Tu corazón es el que sabe qué pasa…

El chico se retiró del trono pensando…solo había un lugar dónde podría encontrar a Misty…un solo lugar donde tal vez podría volver a verla. Un lugar que no ha querido pisar en meses…

"_Rápidamente, Ash supo que el único lugar dónde podría encontrar a Misty era…"_

–¡El jardín!

"_Ash corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el jardín dónde solía reunirse con Misty, el que antes de conocerla era simplemente su lugar secreto. Cada que tocaba una flor, alguna rosa se acordaba del hermoso rostro de su amada, al sentir el aire, recordaba la calidez de sus labios...algo que lo lastimaba."_

En eso, encontró una silueta arreglando las rosas:

–¿Misty? ¿Eres tú?

–¿Qué? –dijo una voz masculina perteneciente a la silueta.

Ante sus ojos estaba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos café claro. Estaba vestido de las mismas ropas elegantes pero él vestía negro y morado (a diferencia de Ash que vestía azul, blanco y negro).

–Ah…eres tú Gary –dijo desanimado el chico.

–Hola Ash, tu servidumbre dice que no has venido aquí en meses, desde la crucifixión de esa chica…

–Cállate, no estoy de humor. –renegó Ash

–Ash, por favor…me sé la historia; la sacerdotisa creía que esa chica era bruja y la acusó y cuando iban a quemarla en la hoguera le salieron alas y se fue.

–Ya sé…mañana iré con Serena para perdonarla. Creo que ya he durado bastante tiempo sin hablarle.

–Bien Ash, al menos le hiciste caso a la reina. –Gary rio confiado. –El que estés deprimido por Misty no quiere decir que detengas tu vida, dicen que duermes y comes poco, lo cual es raro ya que tu carácter no es tan real como debería…

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¡No te he visto en mucho tiempo!

–Soy un noble ¿Recuerdas? Al ser tú de la realeza podemos ser unidos…además, te conozco desde que somos niños…

–Entiendo...ahora, espero que no te moleste dejarme solo…tengo mucho en qué pensar.

–Como quieras, suerte en tus pensamientos…

Gary se retiró, con paso lento y sin prisa, pero a Ash le urgía que se fuera, necesitaba estar solo. Apenas se fue, Ash se sentó a la sombra del gran árbol que estaba a un costado del jardín…

–¿Cómo pude creerle a Serena, cuando mi amor por ti claramente me decía que ella mentía…?

–Tal vez fue porque eres fácil de convencer y te dejas llevar rápido, cariño –se escuchó decir una voz femenina.

Ash volteó hacia el origen de aquella voz, sorprendentemente era la mismísima Misty, pero no estaban sus alas, traía su cabello amarrado a una coleta de lado, ya no estaba tan largo como antes, debido al cruel corte de Ash, pero al menos estaba hasta la cintura, a escasos centímetros de su largo original.

Ya no estaban los ojos llenos de rabia que mostró en la crucifixión, eran los mismos ojos dulces que él conoció, y en vez del vestido negro, era un vestido amarillo con azul.

–¿Qué…?

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí…¿Sabes? Mis amigos son bastante volubles, cuando regresé a casa hace un año me dijeron jamás regresara, y hace unos días me dijeron que merecía volver para que vuelva a estar completa. –la pelirroja rio inocentemente. –No los entiendo a ve…

Misty ya no terminó la frase, Ash la abrazó de sorpresa, ella sólo correspondió feliz y llorando de alegría.

–Sabía que regresarías…

–Debía regresar por ti, eres parte de mi vida y no estoy completa sin ti…

–Yo…yo quería…

–Entiendo –interrumpió la chica. –Te perdono, Serena tenia malas intenciones, entiendo.

–¿Malas intenciones? –Ash rompió el abrazo sorprendido. –¿De qué hablas?

–No, nada. Olvídalo

Luego de varios meses, un largo año sin el otro, volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso. Había sido tanto tiempo sin sentir la esencia del otro, aquella esencia sin la cual podían vivir, por fin había vuelto y esperaban que esta vez fuera para siempre…

Al separarse, se miraron con ternura nuevamente:

–Además regresé a algo más…¿Qué no íbamos a casarnos?

–¿Siempre si piensas casarte conmigo?

–Por supuesto que sí, quiero estar contigo lo que me quede de vida. Los ángeles no son inmortales que digamos.

–Entiendo –el príncipe tomó la mano de su ángel. –¿Te molesta si vamos a la iglesia a pedirle a Serena que nos case?

–¿Ahora mismo? ¡No seas tonto!

–¡No ahora! –Ash se sonrojó. –Necesito ir a hablar con ella.

–Sí, yo también necesito perdonar a Serena

–¿Entonces…? –Ash tomó la mano de Misty. –¿…vamos a la iglesia?

–¡Por supuesto! –la pelirroja dijo alegremente.

"_El pueblo no estaba enterado aún del regreso de Misty, pero era mejor así, ella temía que la volvieran a acusar. Así, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la pareja fue a la iglesia. Al llegar encontraron a Serena, nuevamente rezando en el altar principal"._

–Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre…

–¡Serena! –llamó Ash a la sacerdotisa.

Serena se impresionó al volver a escuchar la voz de Ash, al voltear a verlo vio a la pareja, dispuesta a perdonarla por todo lo que había hecho…Serena dejó de rezar e incrédula se acercó a la pareja:

–¿Ash…Misty? ¿Qué hacen aquí…? ¿Cómo…?

–Quise regresar, necesitaba estar al lado de Ash y…perdonarte…

–¿P-perdonarme…?

–Claro…–sonrió Ash.

La sacerdotisa no aguantó la emoción y abrazó a la pareja, ellos la abrazaron. Ya todo estaba perdonado, aunque tardara un año sanar las heridas…

–¿Qué los trae a este recinto…?

–Serena, Misty y yo queremos que nos cases en unos meses…

–Claro –sonrió la castaña. –Estaré gustosa de servirles, sus altezas…

Después de esto, empezaron a reír los tres. Un año tuvo que pasar para que todo se olvidara, pero al menos se pudo olvidar un poco y se pudo regresar a esa felicidad que tanto se necesitaba.

* * *

–Al final –finalizaba la niña rubia alegremente. –El príncipe Ash y Misty, el ángel de alas negras se casaron, Misty ya no podía ser un ángel pero sus amigos pudieron conocer al príncipe y hacerlo su amigo, además de que se dedicaron a proteger a la nueva familia de Misty. Serena no dejó los hábitos como todos pensaron, pero decidió jamás participar en un juicio de brujería y volver a su vida libre de pecado dedicando plenamente al camino de Dios.

–Y dicho esto, todos vivieron felices para siempre. Y este es el fin –dijo Clemont haciendo una reverencia.

Los oyentes se emocionaron mucho al ver que tan trágica y dolorosa historia llegó a un final feliz después de todo. Una vez que la gente agradeció el relato y los hermanos agradecieron la atención estos se marcharon.

En su camino a casa los hermanos platicaban:

–¿Crees que les haya gustado el final?

–Yo supongo. –Clemont suspiró cansando. –Si supieran que esa era una historia sin final…

–Y que por eso nos tardamos en llegar. Esa es una historia poco conocida con un final abierto…

–Es que no me atrevía a darle un final tan malo…

–Ni yo hermano –Bonnie tomó a su hermano del brazo. –Ni yo…

El final de una historia tan trágica era feliz. Los hermanos sabían que muchas historias como esas existían pero siempre era justo cambiarlas para darles un poco más de emoción.

_**FIN**_

* * *

–_¡Wahoooo! –grito como loca brincando. –¡La terminé una semana antes de lo establecido! ¡Soy fantástica!_

–_Debías terminarla, tienes tareas de vacaciones que no has hecho –se burló Clemont._

–_Sí, ya no me lo recuerdes…–tuve que callarlo._

–_A propósito ¿Cómo está eso de que la historia era una historia sin un final?_

–_Pues sí –tuve que explicar. –Witch Hunt termina con la huida de Luka, dejando a Gakupo con la pluma del ala en la mano. Su final es trágico y está abierto, por eso tuve que cambiarlo a un final feliz y convincente para todos…_

–_¡Sí! ¡Final feliz! ¡Amo los finales felices! –gritaba Bonnie emocionada._

–_¿A eso le llamas final feliz? –susurró fastidiada Serena._

_Miro a Serena con ira, después me acerco a ella amenazante:_

–_Mira Sere-bitch. Ya te estoy apreciando, y vaya que apreciarte por cómo te estás comportando es un milagro, y si quieres pregúntale a Dawn…Así que ya párale ¿No?_

–_Cómo digas –la castaña se voltea bruscamente ocultando su susto._

_Vuelvo a voltear para ver las reacciones del elenco, y pude notar a un Pikachu burlándose de su entrenador y su amiga, los cuales estaban súper ruborizados. Me acerco a ellos, Pikachu se sube a mi hombro y me rio con él:_

–_No entiendo, no les gusta el tercer capítulo, no les gusta el final ¿Qué quieren para poder estar en paz?_

–_Que dejes de involucrarnos en tus cosas –decían los dos al unísono. Aún avergonzados._

–_Pikapika, Pikachu (¡Solo míralos Val, están avergonzados!) –reía el pokémon amarillo._

–_Ya sé Pikachu, da tanta risa verlos así. –miro a todo el elenco. –¡No fue tan malo, vamos! Hubo drama, tragedia, romance…¡Incluso en esta sección chafa hubo comedia! ¿No me digan que no les gustó?_

–_Bueno…_

–_Clemont, Bonnie. Ustedes ni siquiera actuaron, sólo relataron la historia, los hice vivir en una época aparte y además les aumenté edad ¿No es eso suficiente?_

–_Bueno…_

–_Ya que lo mencionas es una buena historia –al final se rindió el chico de lentes._

–_Sí, me gusto el final feliz –también se rindió la pequeña._

–_Serena –me dirijo a la avergonzada chica. –Pude haberte dado un final horrible, pero lo que hice fue otorgarte el perdón de Ash y Misty ¿No es ese un buen final para una villana?_

–_Cierto… –Serena se quedó pensativa. –Ya pensándolo bien, pude haber tenido un final horrible como un suicidio o algo así._

–_Mira, eres interferencia para mi pareja favorita y aun así te perdone. Di que fui misericordiosa contigo, amiga mía. –por último me dirijo a Ash y Misty. –Y a ustedes dos ¡Los junté, y sé que bien que quieren, me vale lo que digan otros Pokéfans que me tratan mal en cierta página de carteles llamada Desmotivaciones!_

–_Este…_

–_¡Tuvieron un bonito final y no me dan las gracias! –al final me enojo con ellos y me volteo cruzando los brazos._

_Todos se miraron y al final todos me hicieron una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento:_

–_Gracias, Valeria Grayson…_

–_No tenían qué. Yo no hice nada, sólo hacía lo que me gusta hacer. –me vuelvo hacía ellos. –Gracias a ustedes por existir y también hay que agradecer a los lectores que siguieron fielmente mi historia…_

–_¡Sí!_

–_¡GRACIAS! –dijimos todos al unísono. _

–_¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! ¡Nos leemos luego! –me despido, dicho esto, el elenco y yo nos retiramos._

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Muchas gracias por seguirla fielmente! Seguiré con mis escritos de Pokémon y Avatar, aunque debo seguir con los de Avatar que últimamente me han estado saliendo mal pero practicaré :3

Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
